christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Template talk:Featured Article
July 6th-12th I vote for The Year Without a Santa Claus next week. And I also vote for switching it to the "Featured Christmas Special" and make it last 3 or 4 weeks. Otherwise, we will be running out of specials towards Christmas. Jack5555 17:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :I suggest every other week, and change it to "Featured Christmas Special Wikia Article", which would include movies, series episodes, characters and of course, songs. Mouseinphilly 12:49 PM US EDT July 12 2010. ::Sounds good! Jack5555 05:15, July 15, 2010 (UTC) June 14th-20th June 14-20: The WPIX Yule Log Mouseinphilly 12:22 PM US EDT June 11 2010 :I say we do it for next week. Jack5555 18:35, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : After Star Wars Holiday Special I vote for A Muppet Family Christmas. A great special, both from a Muppet fan point of view and a Christmas Specials fan point of view. TSSDThomas 02:10, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm with Thomas on this. Out of all the Christmas specials starring the Muppets, A Muppet Family Christmas is the one I have the most fondness for, and I find it a shame that it can't be released on home video in its uncut form. I too vote for A Muppet Family Christmas. --JeremyCreek 21:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Next two Christmas specials I figured Santa Claus is Comin' to Town would be well suited for the block that overlaps Christmas, and Rudolph's Shiny New Year for the block that overlaps New Years. Any objections? Jack5555 20:20, December 4, 2010 (UTC) If no one objects I will make the next Featured Article Home Alone. Jack5555 23:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Next 2 If nobody objects, I will make the next one Merry Madagascar, and then for the whole month of March, I will make it The Leprechaun's Christmas Gold. We are going through specials kind of fast, so I think slow down a bit until the fall. Jack5555 22:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Scratch that, let's just go with Tiny Toons for February, and Leprechaun's Christmas Gold for March then. Jack5555 19:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Feature articles for June and July 2011 I've decided that we shall go with Rocko's Modern Christmas!: Can't Squeeze Cheer From a Cheese Log! for as the feature article for June of 2011 (seeing how Shout! Factory's releasing a DVD set of the show). And for July, I think we should have the feature article be one of the two Fairly OddParents Christmas specials (seeing how the live-action Fairly OddParents movie will be premiering in the early half of that month). JeremyCreek 04:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good Jack5555 20:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) More suggestions for future featured articles Here are some more suggestions for articles to be featured in the coming months: *''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too'' in late July and/or early August *"The Santa Experience" in August *"Holiday Hi-Jynx" in September *"Koopa Klaus" in October *''Sonic Christmas Blast'' in November *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' in December JeremyCreek 08:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Past Featured Articles *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (May 30-June 5, 2010) *The Town That Santa Forgot (June 6-13, 2010) *The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (June 14-20, 2010) *Prep & Landing (June 21-28, 2010) *The WPIX Yule Log (June 29-July 6, 2010) *The Year Without a Santa Claus (July 7-26, 2010) *Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation (July 26-September 14, 2010) *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (September 15-October 15, 2010) *The Star Wars Holiday Special (October 16-November 30, 2010) *A Muppet Family Christmas (November 30-December 17, 2010) *Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (December 18-31, 2010) *Rudolph's Shiny New Year (January 1-15, 2011) *Home Alone (January 16-31, 2011) *It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special (February 1-April 30, 2011) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (May 1-30, 2011) *Rocko's Modern Christmas!: Can't Squeeze Cheer From a Cheese Log! (May 30-June 29, 2011) *The Fairly OddParents in "Christmas Every Day!" (June 29-July 26, 2011) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (July 26, 2011-August 8, 2011) *The Santa Experience (August 9-28, 2011) *Holiday Hi-Jynx (August 29-September 30, 2011) *Koopa Klaus (October 1-???, 2011)